My Marvel Academia
by travellersall1
Summary: Xavier's Academy for Thrilling Heroics is the biggest school for Pro Heroes in America, and Peter Parker just got his chance to attend.
1. Trials of a Spider

My Marvel Academia (Xavier's Academy for Thrilling Heroics)

Chapter 1

Trials of a Spider

Peter Parker looked up at the towering wall in front of him, then at the crowd around him. As a person with a low-tier quirk, he had been picked on quite frequently during his earlier schooling. Now, though, it looked like he had a chance to advance in life, to become a hero. All around him stood a massive variety of quirks, and the nerd side of him was working overtime, scribbling notes about every quirk he saw. Several of the other applicants didn't have obvious mutant quirks, which made him pause for several moments. Finally, before he could go crazy trying to analyze the red-head in a black bodysuit, who seemed to be stuttering in and out of reality, the voice of the Pro Hero All-Sight echoed across the field, "In the real world, there is no starting bell. Get on with it."

Peter snapped to attention, darting through the immense gate and immediately taking a step off the ground. His quirk, Glue-Stick, stuck his feet to the wall like it was level ground, and he took off in a sprint, leaping between buildings and flipping over other applicants. Feet leading, he slammed into a single-pointer's chest, and as it turned with the force, he grabbed a wall, pulling the machine into the wall next to him. As its head came off, he let out a shout and took off again, looking for another target.

His second target was a three-pointer, and as he struck the much larger villain-bot's chest with his feet, it suddenly began to float in a red haze, slowly crumbling beneath him. As he leaped off, he saw the reason, a brunette in a red hoodie, hands wreathed in red sparks that almost resembled letters. He snorted as he stuck to a light-pole above her, "That was MY kill!"

She looked up, "Sorry, didn't see you there!"

He nodded, accepting that, "I'm Peter. Peter Parker"

"Wanda Maximoff. Nice to meet you. Hope we both get in!"

He watched her go with a sigh, and flung himself back into the fray.

–

At ninety points, Peter heard a loud rumble, and when he turned to look, saw the Zero Pointer, towering over the arena, crushing buildings left and right. And on the ground beneath its foot, a figure trapped under a piece of broken concrete, right in its path. As he got closer, running as fast as he could on the walls and ceilings, he saw a second figure, squeezed into the shadows of the slab, trying to lift it. There wasn't enough room for a normal person to fit under there, but maybe someone with a size-changing quirk… As he landed beside the slab, he realized that it wasn't a second person, but a quirk. A very familiar Companion quirk. "Flash, Flash, Hey, are you ok?"

The hissing voice that responded wasn't his life-long bully, former friend, but Flash Thompson's quirk, Symbiote, "He's unconscious glue-boy. Help me lift this slab." The quirk was nearly completely independent, except that it had to maintain one point of contact with Flash at all times, which meant it could do rather unusual things that many companion quirks could not, things like wrapping Peter in a suit that felt like slimy tentacles, but he knew, from back when Flash had first manifested his quirk, that the quirk was using him as a framework to enhance it's own strength, as it was boneless. He grabbed the slab with both hands and shoved, feeling Symbiote's tendrils tensing around him, making him stronger. The slab shifted off Flash's legs, falling to the side, the echo suddenly drowned out by a crashing sound like a wrecking ball colliding with a steel plate. He looked up to see another girl, wearing jeans under a skirt, with biking gloves, the only parts of her visible from just behind her enormous foot. One fist was buried in the Zero-Pointer's chest, "Yes Yes Yes! THANK YOU!"

The girl responded with a rumbling "YOU'RE WELCOME."

–

As soon as the massive zero-pointer had been pushed over by the very large girl, she shrunk down rapidly, losing height until she was almost half a head shorter than Peter himself was, revealing a skin-tight spandex top that pressed her chest nearly flat beneath a white denim jacket, left unbuttoned. She looked at Flash, then at Peter, "Do you need a hand carrying him out?"

Peter nodded, and with the help of Symbiote and the giant girl, started carrying the still unconscious boy towards the exit. At the exit, they found an older woman, head shiny and bald, who was sweeping her hands through the air, faint green letters wafting around them. Every applicant she touched suddenly seemed to be more alert, healed of any fatigue and injury suffered during the test. As they reached her, Peter lifted Flash, Symbiote peeling back to reveal his bruised face. A quick, light touch, and his head snapped up. Symbiote let out a grunt, "Woof...Like being hit by fuckin' lightning...You got a better way to heal my host than that lady?"

The healer looked at Flash, who was looking far healthier, if still tired, "You best keep a tight leash on that one. He's a troublemaker if I've ever seen one. And I've seen a lot of Companion quirks."

–5 days later-

Peter sighed as he relaxed, a pillow behind his head keeping it at the right angle to watch the TV upside down from his position on the ceiling. Below him, in the kitchen, his aunt May was cooking dinner. The doorbell rang, and Peter started to sit up to go answer it, but his Aunt moved faster, her quirk having told her someone was there before the bell even rang. She opened it, spoke to the person on the other side for a moment, and then turned, holding something in her hands, "Peter, you've got a letter. It's from XA. Looks like an acceptance letter."

He stood, head nearly at the same height as hers with him standing on the ceiling, and took the letter, tearing it open carefully and sticking his hand to the object inside. It was a small disk with a button in the middle and a lens on the opposite side. Holding it in his hand, he pressed the button, and with a click, a hologram appeared from the lens, still upside down to his aunt, but not to him.

Standing in the middle of the hologram was a familiar face, Pro Hero All-Sight, who smiled, his night-sky colored eyes sparkling on his dark face, a white beard beneath them. "Peter Parker, as you have probably surmised from viewing this hologram, you have been accepted into XA. As per our rules, you have been scored in both your academic test, and your physical test, in three parts. While you excelled at the academics, one of only three members of your applicant group to receive a perfect 100 percent, in the physical test you only received 60 points from direct Villain defeats, and 30 Villain Assist defeats. This is one of the lower collective scores for total defeats of the year. However, you did make up for it with a whopping 50 points on the Rescue portion. As only four students even attempted Rescues, this was sufficient to raise your score and get you accepted. Excellent job, we look forward to seeing you on campus in three weeks. Please see the included list of required materials in the envelope." Peter's mouth dropped open. He knew he had struggled to defeat the robots, his quirk not really being suitable for outright combat, but he hadn't expected Flash to be worth 50 points for his rescue. And did that mean that the giant girl had gotten rescue points as well?

He jumped off the ceiling and landed on his feet with a shout of joy, "I got in! I got in! Aunt May, I got in! I need to design a costume...oh geez, I need to design a costume…" His aunt laughed, and turned, opening the door just a moment before a black garbed figure practically flowed into the room.

"Parker, you better have gotten in with that rescue you pulled..."

Peter nodded as the figure flowed apart into his former friend, "Uh...Flash...What are you doing here..."

"You think I'd just forget that it was you that saved my ass out there? Symbiote's a great help, but he's not super good at thinking...and you know that's not my strong suit...I...um...I only got in on Villain defeats and assists...I kind of nearly flunked the academics..."

A mute nod, "Uh...huh...So...the Parker-Thompson Hero agency is...back in business then?"

"Hell yeah," Flash shook his hand, a third, gooey hand added itself to the shake with a cheer, "We're back bitches!"


	2. Class 1-A

Chapter 2

Class 1-A.

Peter pushed open the door to class 1-A, standing by himself. Less than fifty feet down the hall, Flash nodded to him and pushed open the door to Class 1-B, striding in like he ran the place, which, knowing Flash, he would be, in short order. He, meanwhile, stepped into a scene of absolute chaos. Standing at the front, two figures wreathed in blue lightning were having an argument with a fairly normal looking, firmly built boy with blond hair and the bluest eyes Peter had ever seen. To their left sat a girl he recognized from early in the trial, Wanda Maximoff, red lettering floating around her hands and arms, pressing against a black haired boy's own orange floating letters, while two boys of very clear African descent cheered them on, one with wings fluffing eagerly behind his back.

There were several others he didn't recognize from the trial, but sitting near the window was one last familiar face, the girl who had saved him and Flash from the Zero Pointer. He sat down next to her, "Hey, I didn't really get the chance to thank you for saving me and Flash back there in the arena. My name is Peter. Peter Parker."

"Hope. Van Dyne, of Van Dyne fashion-works," Well, that explained why her uniform seemed...not really uniform at all. For one thing the uniform didn't typically include a wide black leather belt, or a bright yellow scarf in place of the tie. And those heels she was wearing, no way those were in dress code. How could she even walk with those on?

"Very nice to meet you again. Do...uh...do you know anyone else in class yet? I haven't really met anyone here except you and Wanda, over there."

She nodded, "Yes. While my parents were unable to get me in on recommendation, due to neither being a Pro Hero, those two brothers sitting in the back corner, Thor and Loki Odinson are All-Sight's nephews. And that boy there," she pointed at one of the Africans cheering on the two emitter quirks, "That's T'Challa Pantera, the son of T'Chaka Pantera, the Black Panther."

Peter nodded. Hope knew a lot about their classmates, "What about those three up front?"

"Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark and his 'bodyguard'" she made air-quotes with her fingers, "James Rhodes. I don't know the kid they're fighting with, but he doesn't appear to be losing."

Peter stared at her, then turned to stare at the three, "So...That's the son of The New Man, Howard Stark...And that means that blue lightning must be his legacy quirk, Saint Elmo's Fire. Oh, that's so flipping sweet..."

Just as he was preparing to stand and go ask the young Stark for an autograph, fanboying out, a voice rang through from the door, "SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Peter's eyes snapped to the door, and to the towering figure filling every inch of the frame like a bunch of jello stuffed into a too-small pan. Even without the helmet that was such a distinctive part of his costume, Peter recognized him.

"Cain Marko...The...The Juggernaut is our teacher?"

As their teacher finished pushing through the door-frame, he turned, pointing at Peter with a finger as thick as the boy's forearm, "Very good, boy. You know your heroes. Now, SHUT UP!" As the class raced to be the first sitting properly and quietly, the Juggernaut stood at the side of his desk, "Alright. Those of you who didn't hear the whispering beanpole there, I'M THE JUGGERNAUT. I am your teacher. I will be the one whipping all your sorry, lazy, asses into proper heroes. Especially you clowns from Asgard. I don't CARE who your uncle is. I don't give a FUCK how you all got here. In fact, I think I have a test for you. Lowest score gets expelled on the spot. You know why I can do that? Because I'm the scariest MOTHERFUCKER in this entire pissant campus." He let out a snort that reminded Peter of a bull seeing red, "Now get your gym uniforms on and get your asses out to the field."

–

Standing at the softball pitch, Peter watched their professor as he growled, "Now, back in your puny little NORMAL ASS schools, you had to take physical aptitude tests. Without your quirk. Well, I think that's a bunch of bullshit. So we're going to do those tests. With your quirks. Get a good baseline so I know how far I need to push you little shitstains."

He pointed at a black haired boy who looked like he hadn't slept in a month, standing just behind the blond from the argument earlier, "BARNES, What's your pitching score back in LOSER school?"

The kid looked up through his hair, "Forty meters. Give me the ball." As he stepped past the blond, the two briefly clasped hands, and Peter thought he heard the blond whisper 'Give 'im hell, Buck.' Barnes took the ball, hefted it a couple of times, "GPS tracker...Measure distance by global displacement. Clever." His arm drew back and he dropped the ball before whipping his hand forward, the crack of a gunshot echoing as a forearm sized brass tube fell to the ground.

"Nine hundred meters. Clean that shit up. I don't want to be tripping on fucking brass all day." Juggernaut snarled and turned to the group, "See that. That's how I want to see you fucks do it."

Peter watched as he went through the class, and when it was his turn, he tensed, gripping the ball with only his fingertips, and twisting his entire body, using his quirk to stick his feet to the ground for the best throw he could manage. Eighty meters. He wasn't that strong, not really. That wasn't his quirk. Watching Wanda open a portal and push the ball into what appeared to literally be Hell made him question why she hadn't done that during the trials.

The next trial was a hundred meter dash. This one was easily taken by the younger looking Odinson, Loki, who didn't even appear to move, merely suddenly standing at the other end of the course, looking incredibly bored. Peter didn't do too poorly himself, his quirk giving him an advantage of sticking to the loose ground much more firmly than most.

In the grip-strength test and the deadlift test, both were almost casually dominated by one Bruce Banner, his quirk turning him green, as well as almost the same size and rough shape as their teacher. Second place went to another of African descent, the largest kid in the room discounting quirks. His size appeared to be all natural.

Sit-ups and pushups were where Peter excelled, his tendency to walk on the ceilings and walls giving him incredible core strength and upper body strength. Long Jump wasn't even fair, going to the blond Odinson, who seemed to just float along, crackling with electricity. The final test, probably designed to let everyone cool off, was a swimming test, which he watched in wonder as Hope simply enlarged herself until she could crawl across the pool, barely even getting her uniform wet above her knees and elbows. Perhaps a maximum size limit, he wondered.

As the twenty students lined up, soaking wet, to await their results, Peter tried to shake himself dry. It didn't work very well, and he got a sharp chill running down his back that could possibly be related to that as Juggernaut began speaking, "Alright. Last place...Virginia Potts. You would be expelled, except I was lying. Oh don't look at me like that, I used to be a fucking villain you know. I lie. And guess fucking what, none of you actually did bad. Oh sure, you all need a LOT of work to be real damn heroes, but you're still leagues ahead of basic fucks."

–

Back in the classroom, in uniforms once more, their teacher finally sat down on his large chair, "Alright, now you need to do actual class stuff. So here's what you're going to do, because it's the first day. Figure out whose quirks work well with yours and make four person teams. I don't really care how you do it, or how the groups end up, but that's how I want this class sorted. Five teams. Get on it."

–

Peter looked around, trying to determine who would work well with his glue-stick quirk. He wasn't exactly fast, or the strongest, but he could sneak someone relatively light along a ceiling or something. Perhaps Hope. He turned to her, to see her talking to another boy with brown hair and a roguish smirk, "Uh, Hope...Question about your quirk. Can you shrink too? Or just get bigger?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, I can shrink a lot...Like..." She hopped up, shrinking as she stepped onto her desk, stopping at just over six inches tall, "This is as small as I can go without an air tank...I can get down to half an inch with an air tank though..." Peter just stared, and the boy at the next desk leaned forward.

"Half an inch? You could ride Ant-Tonio Banderas," a large red bullet ant crawled down his arm onto the desk, clicking its mandibles at Hope, who stepped back slightly, the ant being roughly the size of a large rat to her, "Don't worry, Ant-Tonio is harmless, really. He's completely under my control." He reached over Hope's desk and took Peter's hand, "Scott Lang. I control insects. All the insects."

Peter nodded, mentally marking Scott onto his list, "Who else should we get then. We've got my stickiness, your insects, Hope's size should help with her sneaking into any challenge we're set. We don't really have any muscle though. What about Wanda?"

Hope nodded, starting to sit down and wave Ant-Tonio closer to her, like she would a small dog. "I think Maximoff's spell-craft should be a worth-while addition to our team. We'll all be pretty sneaky, honestly. But me and her should be able to make good public faces if we ever wind up going out in public as heroes."

"Yeah. Good thought. I..um...me and a buddy...he got into class B, had a plan to make an agency together when we graduate. Parker-Thompson. But we could use all the help we can get."


	3. Combat Training Part 1

The second day started much like the first, Peter arriving at the classroom just minutes before their teacher. The Juggernaut roaring at them to sit down once more, this time in their groups. Peter looked around the room. He had gotten a fair idea of who was in what group before leaving the day before, but now he could see clearly how the class dynamic had split them. His team was clearly very stealthy, while the son of The New Man had rounded up his friend, one of the other redheads in the class, and the son of the Black Panther. A team built around disruption obviously, and with two legacy quirks, definitely the most powerful team straight out of the gate.

Then there was the team with the kid Juggernaut had called out to the pitch first, Barnes, with a scrawny blond kid who he remembered had an enhancement quirk, obviously lifelong friends, teaming up with the big green kid and the one with wings. They all seemed to have a shared military background, probably why they had grouped themselves together. The fourth team he identified was the two Odin-sons, who had grabbed the other massive player in their class, and the kid with the green runes. Shock and awe he figured. And then there was the fifth group. He didn't know anything about them. They were an enigma to him, unseen and unheard for the most part. From what he could tell though, three of them had companion quirks, and the fourth manipulated his own flesh.

Today looked to be a promising class, especially as Juggernaut's massive face lit up with a wide, sadistic grin. "Alright maggots. Today starts combat training. All of you sent your costume ideas to the support department when you applied. They're in your lockers in the gym. Find yours, swipe your ID to unlock it, and get dressed. Then line up in the gym. Squad up."

Peter didn't have to be told twice. His aunt had helped him design the costume, a lightweight combination of a hooded blue vest and a red body-suit with a spider emblem on the chest. It also had thin gauntlets with what he called 'web-shooters' that he had designed himself. They were meant to enhance his quirk's abilities by putting down rope wherever he needed it, although he had run into a roadblock with getting the fibers to stick together after being sprayed. He had included his notes on that, in hopes that it would be something the Support department could resolve.

As he opened his locker, and saw his suit, well tailored and the exact color he wanted, he smiled. Behind him, he heard Scott snickering, "Oh wow, I didn't think they'd actually MAKE the helmet...It really doesn't look anything like mandibles in person though..." Peter turned, pulling his costume out, and snorted at the look. A red leather suit with a silver helmet clearly meant to look like an ant's head, but failing at that with the entire front mandible being a single bar that would make eating particularly difficult.

"That, my friend, is the most bizarre helmet I've ever seen," he pulled his own hood up, a thin red scarf attached to the bottom covering his mouth, "And I've been studying Heroes since I got my quirk." Peter did a quick test, adhering himself to his locker and lifting before ripping his hand away, testing that the thin leather wouldn't tear with the effect of his quirk. A quick glance at his still covered palm, and he grinned beneath the scarf, "Alright, let's go see how the girls are doing."

Both teammates walked towards the gymnasium entrance, passing the young Stark and his friend, both suited up like futuristic robots, the former in sleek red and gold, the latter in a thick black and grey with what appeared to be a slightly excessive amount of firearms on the back and shoulders. Outside, the open topped gymnasium stretched away into the distance, ending at an actual cliff, overlooking a lake. Peter stopped to stare. Growing up in Queens, he had seen the ocean, but it was never framed like this. It was like a postcard.

Next to him, Scott stopped as well, but his eyes were on a different sight, Hope Van Dyne, in a yellow and black striped bodysuit with a skirt that just barely reached her knees, a black domino mask over her eyes. "P...Peter...um...turn around...L...Look at the class..."

As he did, his eyes locked onto Wanda, wearing a costume similar to his, but with a red vest, and a skirt instead of the spandex pants he was suddenly very self-conscious about wearing. "W...wanda...you look great..."

"Thank you Peter. It...um...The top is a bit tighter than I wanted, but Hope said she can fix that for me later."

As the whole class lined up and started milling about near the entrance, waiting for their teacher to show up, Peter looked at the wide variety of costumes on parade. Everything from Stark's armored visage to the Odin-son's almost Shakespearian garb, to the loincloth M'Baku wore. And then there was the three people wearing clearly nothing but their quirks. His eyes tried to follow the lines of glowing blackness writhing around the hispanic boy before sliding away to the silvery traces dancing across his female teammate, before finally landing on the completely nude, and detailed as a doll, Creel. His quirk didn't even appear to be active either.

He was about to ask about Creel's quirk when he heard a booming voice behind him, "Have no fear, I AM HERE!" A moment of thought as his brain tried to place the voice, and he turned, looking at the floating golden-boy of Heroism, quite literally.

"Sentry. We're getting taught combat by the goddamn SENTRY." Peter blinked as his eyes locked onto those of his friend, "Parker, did you know about this?"

"Nope. I mean, I suspected...We were going to get trained by real heroes, but Flash, I swear I had no idea it would be Sentry...And our classes merging for combat training, that's news to me too, before you ask." Next to Peter, Scott's eyes closed and a soft chittering rose from his helmet, "Scott, this is my old buddy, Flash Thompson. Don't fill him with ants."

Next to Flash, Symbiote shrugged, "I could use the snack Petey..." The companion quirk looked almost upset about not getting to eat ants. Flash just jabbed the gooey entity in the side, "Alright, let's see what they want us to do."

Sentry continued floating, intimidatingly large, "Alright classes. Today we will be putting your four person teams up against each-other in randomly selected battles. One team will play the villain, and one will play the heroes. The objective is this fake nuclear warhead. In order to win, the hero team will have to touch the warhead or capture all of the villain team. The villain team wins by capturing the entire hero team, or running out the time. You have fifteen minutes. Now, your teams are named for the alphabetical leader. That will make it easier for me to select teams." He reached into two bags and pulled out the first pair of names, "Team Freysdatter: Valkyrie Freysdatter, Nico Minoru, Eugene Thompson, Gertrude Yorkes. Villain team. Team Lang: Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, Hope Van-Dyne. Hero team. Villains, please take your positions, you have five minutes to prepare for the match."

Flash grabbed Peter's shoulder, "Oh this is gonna be good Pete. I'll tell my team not to beat you too soundly."

"Not your team, remember, alphabetical. Not my team either."

"When have we ever NOT been the leaders, Pete." Symbiote melted around Flash as the two followed their team. All of whom seemed to have some form of companion quirk.

"This...could be difficult...Is that a Velociraptor?" Wanda's voice trembled as she watched their opponents step into the training building.

Peter almost absently shrugged, "Utahraptor. Bigger variant. I'm more concerned about that Pegasus...It'll hit hard. Don't get behind it. Maybe disabling its host will take it down too. And then Flash's Symbiote lets him replicate my quirk, and a few others...And I don't know anything about Nico Minoru's quirk...Something to do with that floating staff following her around?"

Scott nodded, "Ant-ony's scouts told me she calls it 'The Staff of One'. It's apparently a legacy quirk. Spellcraft, like Sorcerer Supreme's quirk effects. But it's a companion quirk...She has to tell it what to do."

"So if we gag her, she can't use her quirk. It doesn't look like Miss Yorkes is really the combat type. Probably relies on her quirk entirely. Take the raptor down, she's out. The Pegasus and its host...we'll need to tag team it. Scott and Hope probably. Scott, can you get a swarm to take down Miss Freysdatter while Hope deals with the Pegasus? I need Wanda's help to take down Flash."

Scott and Hope nodded, Hope adding, "I'll try not to hurt it too much when I take it down."

Wanda muttered something under her breath as her hands started glowing red, "I'm ready. Let's do this thing."


End file.
